Amor inesperado
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: ¿Como cambian las cosas tan rápido? ¡Jamás pense enamorarme tan solo con unos detalles en ella... ¿Por favor? ¡Si, de favor, ayuda! ¡Ella me ha robado el corazón!  Atte: Ikuto...
1. Relaciones

AMOR INESPERADO**  
**.**  
**.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: _Personaje aparecido y por aparecer, son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente._  
.**  
**.**  
**Capítulo I**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Relaciones.

* * *

¿Si tu vida cambiara en un segundo, por un accidente o alguna cosa extra de parte del engañoso e impredecible destino que harías? Hago esta pregunta por muchas razones, dejándolo en su cabeza, pero por ahora, otra cuestión que quiero hacer… ¿Saben reconocer las señales de enamoramiento? Bueno, Y que tal si eres una persona cero exceptiva y que no cree en eso que la mayoría de la gente buscamos, el amor. ¿Qué tipos de amor hay? Ese que te vuelve loco con una mirada, el que te roba un suspiro con solo pensar en esa persona, pero, así como existe el amor, hay caprichos, deseo, odio y un sinfín de sentimientos que a veces van ligados con el amor. La aventura que quiero contarles ahora tal vez tenga un poco de ellos, y de más cosas, pero por ahora hay que comenzarla para no aburrirlos.

* * *

A sus veintisiete años de edad Ikuto Tsukiyomi es el galán de temporada en más de una región incluso en su actual ubicación Inglaterra. ¿Por qué el éxito de este joven? ¿Sera por su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado? Tal vez sea por su melena negra azulada, del correcto tono zafiro, o los bellos e hipnotizantés orbes que posee, de un tono más oscuro a su cabello, sin perderse por culpa de este último, gracias a esas masculinas pero bellas pestañas de las que es dueño, que hacen ver ese brillo que a más de la mitad del público femenino con el que tiene contacto logra cautivar. ¡No! De hecho, la razón del éxito de este apuesto joven es su gran talento a la hora de componer e interpretar música con su violín. Ha conquistado corazones en todo el mundo, pues se ha hecho de escándalos solo con las mejores mujeres de la farándula: desde innumerables modelos internacionales, hasta actrices de talla internacional y las más bellas cantantes ¡Todas caen en sus encantos! Lo cual ha causado que el ego de este peli azul se eleve hasta los cielos.  
-Vamos vuelve a la cama –le pidió una escultural mujer, Miria, una modelo, que para los gustos de muchos es hermosa con las medidas noventa, sesenta, noventa, ojos azules y cabello castaño y lacio -, ¿No ves que es noche?  
-¿Y qué? Estoy viendo las estrellas –fríamente le responde, el en el fondo, siempre busca una chica que sea suficiente para llenarlo… pues a pesar de su fama, se siente vacio.  
Después de quince minutos la mujer se quedo dormida, desnuda en la cama, harta de esperar a que el peli azul regresara a la cama. La mañana siguiente, amaneció sola, pues no quedaba ni rastros del peli azul, bueno, solo encontró una fría y cortante nota de su parte _No me vuelvas a buscar, no eres lo que estoy buscando _Lo cual la dejo plasmada ahí.  
El se encontraba vagando por la ciudad, con su violín, caminando sin rumbo, hasta que en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, sonó su celular, el cual contesto al ver que era una llamada de su representante.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Tadase? –pregunto con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, pero, el habla así con él, por algo son hermanos, bueno, medio hermanos pues la madre de Ikuto se caso con el padre de Tadase, y este a pesar de ser más chico que el peli azul, era más responsable, sin mencionar paciente.

-Solo te aviso que tu avión está listo y te estamos esperando, recuerda que tenemos que estar en Japón para el cumpleaños de nuestra madre.

-Si lo sé, voy para allá.

-Por cierto ¿Le diste mi número a otra de las modelos con las que estuviste verdad?

-Vamos, que en una de esas logras conseguirte una novia enano.

-Qué más da contigo, en verdad no tienes remedio.

Ikuto colgó el teléfono y enseguida tomó un taxi para ir al aeropuerto, donde enseguida se encontró con Tadase, y también acababa de llegar Miria, quien corría para alcanzar a Ikuto, cosa que por fortuna para el chico, no logro.  
Durante el vuelo el rubio le indico que estaría cinco meses en Japón, los cuales ya tenía bien planeados: la primera semana, serian vacaciones por el cumpleaños de su madre y un descanso.  
Al comenzar la primera semana del segundo mes, la conversación se volvió un poco interesante para el peli azul.  
-Y bien, todo el lunes estarás ocupado con una entrevista para la revista de moda en Japón, _Beat Fashion_, así que solo tendrás los descansos para comer, por favor, se educado en la entrevista, será con una vieja amiga, quien me sorprendió al verla y…

-Wow, wow wow, espera un momento ¿Una amiga?

-Si, después de quedar platicamos unos minutos pero tuvo que…

-¿La llevaste a un buen hotel?

-¡Ikuto! ¡Qué barbaridades dices, ni que fuera tu! –el rubio se había exaltado por el comentario burlón de su hermano que se había levantado del asiento con el rostro tenso. El apreciaba a sus amigos y a las chicas, sabia respetarlas, por lo cual le parecía molesto que su propio hermano hablara así de una mujer... _Sobre todo de ella que la quiero como mi hermana _pensó en modo de reproche.

-Está bien, está bien, no te exaltes mucho, solo creí que por fin habías sido hombre.

-Tus bromas son de muy mal gusto… en serio, ella es una excelente amiga, así que trata de mantener la compostura.

-Que aburrido eres… pero lo haré…

-Gracias –termino ese tema secamente, para seguir con la agenda de otro mes, dejando los tres para reserva.

…

La semana de vacaciones no fue tan placentera como él pensó, pues para su imagen, no tendría que estar por lo menos en dos meses con una femenina –lo cual le costaría un trabajo-, además de que al llegar a su casa recibió varias llamadas de atención de parte de su padre… perdón, padrastro, sobre el comportamiento que había tenido en todo el año –lleno de escándalos con chicas hasta el tope-. De parte de su madre, solo charló, sin dejar el tema de las mujeres olvidado, pues esta dulce mujer, le pidió con delicadeza que buscara a la mujer perfecta para el y fuera feliz… _Perfecta… para los medios, alguna modelo desabrida como las ultimas con las que estuve, son perfectas para mi, según los medios _  
El mes entero se había ido volando, a excepción por la tortura de amanecer solo para el músico. El sonido de la bocina del coche lo despertó de sus profundos pensamientos, así encontrándose con que ya había llegado a su destino: las oficinas de la revista _Beat fashion_.  
Al entrar fue directo al elevador, claro está, pasando bien percibido, gracias a su increíble físico, así llegando al piso de su destino; en el piso trece había una cafetería, donde los trabajadores de la revista, tanto editores y escritores y programadores, subían a degustar un pastel, cafés, o desayunos y comidas gourmet. También cuenta con asiento de varios tipos, mesas de debate –mesas para discutir, siendo más formal-, además de varias mesas para relajarse viendo hacia el horizonte, pues algo que caracterizaba el edificio es que resaltaba entre los alrededores, siendo pequeño en cuanto a centímetros cuadrados, pero en pisos, bastante alto.  
El peli azul entro con plena confianza a este piso, sabiendo de parte de su hermano y manager, que ahí seria su entrevista, yendo directamente a la barra de pedidos, pues no había tomado más que un café y al llegar el olor del chocolate le había despertado tentación. Después de ser atendido, fue hacia las mesas del fondo, justo hacia el mirador del edificio, el palco para almorzar.  
-Te dije que sería ese el resultado amiga –resonó una dulce voz en cuanto abrió la puerta del lugar, dos chicas de cabello largo, pero de tonalidades muy diferentes se encontraban almorzando en el sitio.  
-Oye, tenias una cita de trabajo ¿O me equivoco?  
-¡Es verdad! –se levanto de la mesa asombrada después de ver la hora-, me tengo que ir Utau.  
-Vaya, que despistada eres, no sé porque la revista va tan bien con una editora en jefe tan descuidada.  
-Oh cállate.  
Ikuto no hizo más que sentarse, la chica que al parecer era la editora en jefe, de cabello rosado y llamativo, peinado de una coleta alta, sacó de su bolso el celular, marcando a la recepción, siendo avisada que su cita de trabajo había llegado, al darse la vuelta pudo reconocerlo de inmediato, no por algo lo entrevistaría ella en persona.  
-Perdone por la espera –dijo la peli rosa nerviosa, en cuanto reconoció al chico.  
-¿Es él? –susurró la otra chica, de la misma estatura que la otra chica, pero de cabellera rubia, con el cabello recogido en dos colas altas que hacían ver que tenía el mismo largo que la otra chica, pero ella poseía unos hermosos pero intimidantes ojos violeta.  
-No importa –sonrió para sus adentros el chico, pues había alcanzado a oír el asombro de la rubia -. De todos modos, así me tome la libertad de pasar a ingerir algo.  
-En serio lo siento.  
La peli rosa mando un corto mensaje de texto y se despidió de su amiga, quien se retiro del lugar, con el plato de pay que traía, tomando asiento en el sofá a unos metros de ahí. Acto seguido la peli rosa tomó asiento en la mesa del chico, sacando una grabadora, encendiéndola y colocándola sobre la mesa.  
-Buenos días, de nuevo me disculpo por la demora, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, editora en jefe de la revista Beat fashion, un gusto en conocerte.  
-También es un gusto, como ya sabrás soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto –respondió frio a la presentación de la chica, quien con todas las buenas intenciones se había presentado.  
-Bien, debido a tu creciente fama te has convertido en una sensación internacional, motivo por el cual eres el personaje del mes en la revista.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.  
-Está bien… ¿Dime, cuál es tu pasión a la hora de componer esas hermosas melodías?  
Al peli azul le había sorprendido la pregunta de la chica, puesto que en la mayoría de sus entrevistas o ruedas de prensa recibía por los reporteros preguntas inadecuadas y molestas con relación a su vida privada –la cual, siendo famoso no era tan privada-, y que ella se interesara en la profesión que ejercía, le agradaba y sorprendía, cosa que causo que el cambiara su actitud respecto a con la chica.  
La entrevista se volvió una plática cotidiana, en dos horas, se había entablado una conversación personal, como cualquiera entre amigos. Ikuto sentía cierta calidez y sinceridad en las palabras de Amu que le hacían relajarse y Amu, por su parte, se había acoplado a la verdadera forma de ser del peli azul, cosa que, pocas personas lograban conseguir, incluso, llegaron al tema de Tadase y de la vida en la secundaria y el instituto de la peli rosa, soltando algunas penosas cosas que le habían pasado mientras convivía, a lo que el chico reaccionaba con sinceras sonrisas y relatando historias de sus épocas de escolardad, pero, lamentablemente, una llamada al celular de la peli rosa interrumpió el momento de amistad que se había formado, devolviéndolos a la realidad.  
-Está bien, es seguida voy para allá –termino la conversación la peli rosa y colgando, algo preocupada y con un semblante serio, por lo cual el músico, solo pudo hacer una sencilla pregunta:  
-¿Está todo bien?  
-No, es que… me tengo que retirar –dijo entrecortada la chica, al parecer algo grave había pasado… el "¿Qué?" preocupo al chico.  
La peli rosa, marco unos números y enseguida llegó otra chica, algo simple, seria y aunque atractiva, no daban ganas de hablarle a la vista.  
-Disculpa si paramos la entrevista conmigo aquí, la continuara Motoko, una de mis mejores trabajadoras, de nuevo lo siento me tengo que retirar.  
Sin más explicación, Amu volvió al interior del edificio, donde se encontró a Utau con la peli rosa se soltó a llorar y luego entraron al elevador, dejando al entrevistado, y nuevo amigo de la peli rosa, más confundido y preocupado que lo que había estado en su vida… en su despreocupada vida. Volviendo con la entrevista, el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente, pues al parecer esta chica era de la sección de chismes y espectáculos, pues solo le pregunto de los escándalos con mujeres, cosa que incomodo, molesto y arto al peli azul.

* * *

El capítulo es corto, pues solo es como la introducción de la historia. Se ve simple pero hay una buena historia detrás de esto, espero la lean, dejen sus comentarios, se los agradecere mucho. ^- Ojala les agrade, la historia sera simple, pero a la vez con trama, y una muy buena, asi que, disfrutenla. Varios comentarios y les coloco la continuación antes de que termine la semana, pero les suplico, no solo pongan "conti esta muy buena", puesto que em he esforzado por ustedes, es el primer fic en el que pido ayuda de mis maestros y la opinion de mis padres, asi que ojala ustedes también me den su opinión e.e XD...  
_. __*Sky Tsukiyomi* __¡I´m Yowane Haku__!_

.  
Neko ~ chan**

.  
Utau the angel/demon of the *music*

.  
¿U need help? ¡I´m the perfect person for this thing! ...


	2. Familiares

**AMOR INESPERADO**

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Personaje aparecido y por aparecer, son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente._

**.**

**.****  
****Capítulo II****  
****.**

**.**

**Familiares**

_

* * *

_

Las nunca salen como uno quiere, a veces mejor. ¿Saben lo que es el deseo? No lo confundan con el amor, porque les puede costar caro, y perderían algo preciado por él. La vida no siempre es color de rosa, incluso a veces es de un negro, uno comparado al vacio, pero, si miran con atención, lograran encontrar aquella luz que alumbra tu camino y te hace seguir adelante. Hay que seguir con esta historia, donde los sentimientos, de cualquier índole, están presente.

* * *

Llegando a su apartamento, el más alto en el rascacielos del centro de Tokyo, el joven arrojo con tanta furia su chaqueta a la cama que llego a golpear la ventana… ¿La razón? Motoko Misumi, la entrevistadora de la revista, mejor dicho, la chismosa, puesto que estaba al tanto de cada romance que se le había atribuido al peli azul, y por lo cual, no había dejado de preguntar cosas nada que ver con las que había preguntado Hinamori Amu… un momento, en el segundo en el que su nombre cruzó por la cabeza del chico una fugaz sonrisa de media luna apareció en su rostro… para su parecer ella era diferente, sin quitar el hecho que era hermosa _En verdad era hermosa y sincera ._  
Para relajar sus músculos se deshizo de su ropa y se metió a la ducha, para pensar las cosas. Vaya que complicados eran sus pensamientos, de hecho eran muy simples, fantasías de chicos, las cuales, por respeto no contare. Saliendo del baño se dirigió hacia el refrigerador por una cerveza de raíz fría, para luego ir hacia su ventana.  
-¿Ahora que tengo? –decía continuamente en susurros, los cuales solo el silencio en la habitación oía, pero, la preocupación que rondaba al chico era más grande -. ¿Por qué se puso a llorar así?  
Recargo su cabeza en la pared y luego su cuerpo, el cual solo tenía una toalla sujeta en la cadera, suerte para la femenina que lograra conquistar el corazón de este chico.

…

El hospital se hacía más pequeño, la habitación se había vuelto asfixiante para la peli rosa sentada en la tercera banca de la sala de esperas, con el café americano en mano; la rubia había regresado del tocador, encontrando de nuevo a su amiga llorando.  
-¿Amu? Por favor deja de llorar, el estará bien, sabes que todo mejorara, tú debes de creer en eso.  
-Pero Utau… es que es tan pequeño, no quiero que le pase nada malo, me rehusó, preferiría que mi vida terminara antes de que el… -la chica no pudo continuar pues Utau había abofeteado a esta.  
-¡Oí lo que estás diciendo! ¡Por amor de dios Amu! –Suspiró para tranquilizarse y luego se colocó de cuclillas frente a su amiga con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas -. Aún si viviera, ellos estarían tristes si tú no estás en su vida… es fuerte, sabes que lo lograra.  
Amu abrazó fuertemente a la chica, gracias a su reprendo, no, gracias a sus palabras de aliento recordó lo que había dejado de lado, su responsabilidad hacia con ellos. Un doctor en bata blanca salió de dos puertas que sobre ellas tenia la palabra "quirófano", dirigiéndose hacia estas dos chicas.  
-Disculpe… -dijo aclarando su garganta para que le prestaran atención, Amu miro directamente al doctor concentrándose y esperando una respuesta positiva.  
-¿Cómo está Kodoku? –pregunto con algo de impaciencia la peli rosa, limpian las lagrimas que había quedado en sus pómulos.  
-El pequeño ha salido de peligro, aunque tendrá que estar en recuperación tres días y luego ir a su casa, claro, en esta tomar reposo. Puede pasar a verlo en cuanto lo lleven a su cuarto.  
Las palabras habían tranquilizado el punzante dolor del corazón de la peli rosa, después de un rato de espera fueron hacia la habitación seiscientos cuarenta y nueve, la única sin ningún número en la puerta y al entrar pudieron ver a un pequeñín de cabellos rosados, similares a los de Amu, casi idéntico a ella por el mínimo detalle de que este tenía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Al ver a las chicas entrar por la puerta, el niño de seis años visibles de edad, sonrió de oreja a oreja, y extendiendo los brazos hacia la peli rosa gritó con energía:  
-¡Mamá! –Amu abrió los brazos hacia este y le dio un caluroso y acogedor abrazo, para después separarse un poco -. ¡Hola tía Utau!  
-Hola chiquillo.  
-Hay mi vida, que estabas pensando cuando cruzaste así la calle, te dije te esperaras junto con tu hermana afuera de la escuela a que llegara Kyd.  
-Supuse que estaría mal mamá –dijo el chico entendiendo la preocupación de la peli rosa, para después continuar-, pero si no hacia algo mi hermana iba a terminar lastimada y no quería eso… prefiero estar en este lugar que verla así a ella.  
La rubia hizo una mueca y miró a la peli rosa con reproche, al parecer el pequeño tenia la misma mentalidad que la chica _De tal madre tal hijo _pensó rodando los ojos, para después oir una risita aliviada de Amu. Al día siguiente Amu consiguió que dejaran pasar a su hermanita, la niñita que Kodoku había salvado de ser atropellada… la razón: Akane había visto a un pequeño perrito lastimado se había parado en medio de la calle y ella lo iba a llevar a la casa –cosa que si hizo-, aunque no notó que la luz estaba en verde. También recibieron la visita de otras y otros de los mejores amigos de la peli rosa; Yaya, una castaña de veintitrés años, con lindos y sinceros orbes del mismo tono que su cabello… ella había estado de viaje pedagógico para su profesión, la cual era maestra de jardín de niños. Por su parte, Rima de veinticinco, la misma edad que Amu y Utau, una rubia de cabello largo hasta los tobillos con brillantes y hermosos ojos marrones, había interrumpido su luna de miel con su recién esposo Nagihiko, un chico paciente de cabello purpura y ojos ámbares igual de lindos que la peli rosa de quien era el mejor amigo, sin mencionar que regresaron lo más pronto posible y las paradisiacas playas de Cancún, en México.  
Al pasar los tres días Amu y los chicos llevaron de regreso a Kodoku a su casa… bueno, a su mansión, donde vivían todos los chicos, pues juntos la habían comprado ¿Por qué hasta vivían juntos? Pues desde que se habían conocido durante sus años de primaria, habían convivido juntos durante la secundaria y el instituto… es algo que sin duda los unió a tal punto de llegar a ser casi una enorme familia, aunque siempre extrañaron al único que nunca pudo estar con ellos debido a su trabajo.  
Al entrar a la casa vieron unas maletas en el vestíbulo, y un sonido de algo quebrándose les extraño… hasta que Utau dio un grito ensordecedor dirigiéndose al origen del sonido:  
-¡Kukai deja de jugar dentro de la casa!  
-Perdón –respondió un chico castaño, de tez morena y orbes color esmeralda, similares a los de Kodoku, que a pesar de verse mayor, conservaba en su rostro cierta inocencia.  
-Fue si idea –inculpó una chica rubia, o más bien, una pequeña niña, de escasos cinco años de edad, con ojos ámbares, igual de hermosos que los de Amu.  
-¡Akane! –gritó el niño en brazos de Nagihiko.  
-No puedes bajar, mejor vamos a subir sus cosas a la habitación y ahí la saludas –menciono la peli rosa al notar que el chico de cabellos purpura comenzaba con la intención de bajarlo al piso.  
-Pero mamá…  
-Pero nada, tienes esa férula y el collarín, arriba.  
-Ya no importa –dijo resignado a Nagihiko, a lo cual todos respondieron con una risita.  
-¡Pero tú no te salvas! ¡Qué fue eso que quebraste! –seguía Utau reprimiendo al castaño, el cual se encontraba dominando el balón con la cabeza.

…

_Tres días intentando localizar a Tadase y nada, al parecer solo le gusta aparecerse cuando no lo necesitan… ¿De qué manera conseguiré saber de ella? _Ikuto llevaba días llamando a Tadase para poder preguntarle sobre la peli rosa que lo había dejado intrigado, pero nada, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.  
Volvió a intentarlo, logrando al fin, que la llamada entrara:  
-¿Qué quieres Ikuto? Son las tres de la mañana.  
-Pues no te despertaría si contestaras tu teléfono –respondió irritado a lo que el rubio resoplo.  
-Perdón, fue un detalle, pero ¿Qué necesitabas?  
-Bueno… -su respiración se entrecorto ¿Cómo le preguntaría a su hermano si sabia el numero de Amu?... decidió hacerlo así como la pregunta que se había hecho-. ¿Sabes el número de Amu?  
-¿Para qué lo quieres? –respondió algo más despierto, pero sobre todo con sospechas.  
-Tú solo dime ¿Lo tienes o no?  
-Si, lo tengo, pero ¿Para que lo quieres?  
-Solo pásamelo.  
-Ni lo creas.  
-Vamos, no lo quiero para nada malo.  
-¿Y eso quien me lo asegura?  
-Te doy mi palabra.  
-No me basta, dime las razones –esta vez fue el peli azul el que resoplo.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que… el día de la entrevista se fue justo a la mitad y… llorando y quería saber porque, al final de cuentas es tu amiga ¿No? Y es simpática –dijo lo ultimo sin pensarlo.  
-¿Enserio? Está bien, te lo paso, pero no le llames ahora, ha de estar durmiendo.  
Le dio el número, pero la duda carcomía al rubio, así que llamó a la casa de esta, donde, apenas estaban llegando del hospital.  
-¿Bueno? Habla Fujisaki –contesto Rima, a la cual Tadase identificó.  
-¿Rima? ¿En serio eres tú? ¡Qué sorpresa!  
-¿Tadase? –al oír este nombre tanto Kukai como Utau, que estaban cerca, miraron a Rima.  
-Si soy yo, perdón si llamo muy noche pero…  
-No importa, acabamos de llegar del hospital.  
-¿Acabamos?... –el rubio analizó las palabras de la rubia y luego volvió a hablar -. ¿Estas casada con Nagihiko? ¡Al fin!  
-Si… eso es larga historia –dijo con un sonrojo en los pomulos.  
-Si, desde la primaria… debería de ser larga, aunque suponía que terminarían juntos.  
-Si –respondió Rima, para mirar con picardía a Kukai y Utau, quienes aunque estaban peleados, se encontraban abrazados, más que nada para que Utau no golpeara al castaño -. Ahora solo falta que Kukai le proponga matrimonio a Utau y las parejas del instituto estarán juntas.  
Las palabras de Rima dieron el efecto deseado, puesto que Kukai miro a Utau, para después de que ambos se sonrojaran, se soltaran, por lo cual Rima soltó una carcajada.  
-¡Rima! –le gritó la rubia a su amiga.  
-Perdón, perdón, no pude evitarlo.  
-¿Estas con ellos? –preguntó Tadase sorprendido.  
-Claro, vivimos juntos, incluso Amu y Yaya están aquí, juntos compramos la casa.  
-Entonces la idea de vivir juntos si la cumplieron –dijo el rubio un poco triste, la verdad es que él había salido unos años con Yaya, pero no había funcionado, aunque, parte del sentimiento aún seguía ahí.  
-Claro –dijo muy segura de sí.  
-Hablando de Amu… me entere que hace tres días…  
-¿Quién te contó?  
-Mi… hermano…  
-¿Quién?... A, ya, el músico.  
-Sí, tuvo una entrevista con el pero a la mitad al parecer se fue.  
-Bueno, pues es que acababan de atropellar a Kodoku.  
-¿Su hijo?  
-Exacto.  
-Qué barbaridad…. Bueno, veo que ya es muy noche…así que cortare, pero antes, ¿Dónde viven?  
-¿Para?  
-Mandarles unas entradas al concierto y poder hablar.  
-Serian ocho entradas: Yaya, Utau, Nagihiko, Kukai, Amu, sus hijos y yo.  
-Sin falta.  
-La dirección es…  
Tadase tomó nota de su dirección y luego se despidió, para llamar a su chofer y enviar de inmediato las invitaciones, las cuales llegaron a la media hora. Ikuto seguía un poco nervioso, tratando de decidir si llamarle a Amu o no.

* * *

**e.e Lo se, muy malo, y aunque me gusta como queda no quita el hecho de que es malo :D aun así espero les guste. Es más largo que el capítulo anteriro pero apuesto a que se quedaran sorprendidas e intrigadas... e.é o tal vez quieran sacarme los ojos. Como ya dije, es un Fic que ha hecho que me esfuerze, para ustedes. Me voy, subo la conti el miercoles, porque ahora debo terminar el cap de "Aún después", por cierto, también pasen por ese cuando suba la conti XD!.**  
_. _

_*Sky Tsukiyomi* __¡I´m Yowane Haku__!_

.  
Neko ~ chan**

.  
Utau the angel/demon of the *music*

.  
¿U need help? ¡I´m the perfect person for this thing! ... ¡I´m Yowane Haku !

.


	3. Amor escolar y negación

****

**AMOR INESPERADO****  
****.****  
****.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**_Personaje aparecido y por aparecer, son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente._  
**.****  
****.****  
****Capítulo III****  
****.****  
****.****  
****Amor escolar y negación**

* * *

Si un capricho de tu parte es suficiente como para acabar algo bueno, entonces olvidalo, debes entender que si aleja algo positivo de tu parte, jamas podra beneficiarte. El saber reconocer entre buenas y malas cosas es una gran cualidad, acercate a lo que te hacefeliz y olvidate de esas cosas negativas que tanto te perjudican.

_

* * *

_

_¿Cómo todo te podría cambiar por simples y pequeñas cosas?_

Hinamori Amu y sus dos pequeños hijos fueron capaces de saber esto. Ella a sus veinticinco años de edad tiene dos pequeños, Akane y Kodoku. Posee un hermoso y bien cuidado cabello rosado, bastante largo, el cual normalmente trae sujeto en una coleta alta y hace que le llegue a la altura de la cadera. Sus ojos, resaltados por hermosas y largas pestañas te hipnotizarían en un segundo si eres del sexo masculino, en cambio, si eres femenina, encontraras plena paz, con un toque de confianza en su mirada.  
El chico, Kodoku, es el mayor, de cabello rosado, el cual le gusta mantener largo, con hermosos ojos verdes ocultos por los flequillos que cuelgan frente a su cara, algo tímido, más bien, callado y tranquilo, amante de la lectura y la música, a pesar de tener solo seis años.  
Akane es totalmente opuesta a Kodoku en tantos sentidos. Ella tiene una hermosa cabellera rubia, siempre sujeta de una coleta al igual que su madre y con mechones rebeldes a un lado de su rostro, dejando paso para observar sus hermosos ojos ámbares, los cuales, si mirábamos a su madre, veríamos que los heredo de ella. Un poco mandona, respondona y sobre protectora, así es ella, aunque también es cariñosa…. Con un gusto magnifico por la cocina, los deportes y el mundo en general a la corta edad de cinco años.  
Su vida seria cotidiana si no es por el hecho de que ella, es madre soltera, apenas comenzando su trabajo como editora en jefe de una excelente revista de moda, en la que lleva trabajando cinco años desde el fondo y gracias a la cual conoció a sus dos mejores amigas, Hoshina Utau, una famosa y reconocida cantante, amiga de confianza de Amu y excelente consejera, de cabellera rubia y hermosos y penetrantes ojos violeta y a Mashiro Rima, también rubia, pero de ojos marrones, de color chocolate claro siendo exactos, de baja estatura pero de excelente humor, y, muy inteligente por cierto. Después de dejar a los pequeños en la escuela la peli rosa, acompañada de su mejor amiga, fueron al edificio de la revista de Amu, pues Utau sería una de las modelos del mes en Beat Fashion, y Amu escribiría el artículo.  
-Hey Amu… tierra llamando a Amu –interrumpió Utau los trillados pensamientos de la peli rosa.  
-Perdón no te escuche ¿Qué decías?  
-Si lo note. La sesión termino, la entrega de las fotografías es en una semana, ahora, acompáñame de compras ¿Si?  
-Pensé que no salías normalmente –le argumento la chica levantándose de su asiento y colocando sus brazos en la cadera a modo de reclamo, a lo cual la rubia respondió con un bufido para después hablar.  
-Pues sí, pero en menos de una semana será la fiesta de compromiso de Rima y quiero llevar un nuevo vestido.  
-¿Qué raro en ti, enserio? –exclamo la peli rosa con cierto tono de sarcasmo mientras tomaba su bolso para irse del lugar.  
-¡Oh vamos Amu! Eres la única que puede escogerme el atuendo adecuado… hablando de eso ¿Tú ya tienes tú ropa para la fiesta?-hablo, mientras tomaba su bolso y salía junto con su amiga.  
-Sí, la tengo, pero no te lo mostrare.  
-Amu, vamos, me encantan tus diseños, así que lo más seguro es que seas, de nuevo, el centro de atención.  
-¡No soy el centro de atención!  
-Claro que si, en mi cumpleaños, y en el de Kukai, el de Nagihiko y el de Rima.  
-Está bien, está bien, lo acepto, si soy el centro de atención-le respondió ya, al entender el mensaje-. No es mi culpa que mis diseños…  
-Sean exclusivos para tus niños y tú, lo sé.  
-Hablando de eso, acompáñame al cajero, tengo que depositarle a Ami.  
-¿Tú hermana? Hace un mes que no sabes nada de ella ¿Verdad?  
-Solo hago mi parte Utau, así que no me interesa, ella se desligo de nosotros desde que mis padres murieron.  
-De acuerdo, vamos, pero después me acompañas al centro comercial.  
La peli rosa asintió, para después continuar hablando de miles de temas y entrar a depositarle a su hermana, Ami, quien vivía en un internado en Inlaterra, siendo que pronto cumpliría los quince años.

…

La fiesta de la amiga de Amu estuvo a todo dar, puesto que las tres eran de buena posición social; en tan singular evento, la rubia de ojos violeta llevo un hermoso vestido negro con algunos diamantes, pero muy sencillo. Por su parte, la peli rosa llevó un diseño propio, un vestido azul naval sin mangas, del fondo con algunos bordados dorados y rojos, claro, sin faltar brillantes que hacían deslumbrar y llamar la atención de la mayoría del público masculino incluso con un pequeño niño y una niña hermosamente vestidos para la ocasión, a quienes traía a sus costados. Digo la mayoría puesto que dos hombres ahí estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, mejor dicho, observando a las mujeres de su vida: Kukai Souma, un castaño de tez morena, con la profesión de futbolista, estaba perdido en la hermosa y bien formada figura del amor de su vida: Hoshina Utau. También, la otra persona, que aunque miraba a Amu, no era más que con un cariño de hermanos: Fujisaki Nagihiko, el prometido de Mashiro Rima; poseedor de unos hermosos ojos ámbar, del mismo tono que la peli rosa, pero él con un hermoso y largo cabello índigo, el estaba enamorado de Rima y desde que ella había admitido que también lo estaba él se había encargado de hacerla feliz:  
Se conocieron en la primaria, junto con el resto de los amigos de Amu, y aunque al principio Rima no lo soportaba por llevarse tan bien con Amu, con cada una de las características que hacen a este chico tan especial, fue cayendo en las redes del amor. Sin embargo no fue hasta el instituto, después de la secundaria, que ella pudo aceptar frente a todos sus sentimientos. Desde ese entonces Nagihiko fue el hombre más feliz a su lado, claro, sin descuidar su carrera como danzante de bailes típicos japoneses –y el mejor fotógrafo de la revista donde trabaja la peli rosa-, aunque, por cosas de la suerte o del destino, las fechas y locaciones de las presentaciones del chico, nunca caían en las de la rubia, haciendo que los dos pudieran asistir a las fechas de su pareja sin problemas. ¿Qué trabajo tiene Rima? Bueno, es una de las mejores escritoras de la revista donde Amu trabaja, además de ser la mejor comediante de la época, pues a ella siempre le ha gustado hacer feliz –y hacer reír-, a las personas en su entorno.  
Ambos han logrado sobresalir en su carrera respectivamente, sin descuidar el amor que se tienen mutuamente, por lo cual, en una ocasión especial, el séptimo aniversario de su noviazgo, Nagihiko se armo de valor para pedirle matrimonio a Rima, la cual, literalmente salto de la emoción –y la impresión-.  
Casi un año con los preparativos de la boda, y justo a un mes de que la boda se lleve a cabo, la fiesta de compromiso se realizó, asistiendo todos sus amigos del alma, menos uno, al que no pudieron localizar. Yaya, Kukai, Utau, Amu y sus dos hijos la acompañaban en este día.

…

El día de la boda… más feliz no se pudo encontrar a Rima, Claro, si te casas con el hombre al que has amado más de catorce años, como no estarlo pensaba Rima en ese día tan especial, vestida con un hermoso traje blanco, claro el vestido era diseñado por su amiga del alma. Sencillo, elegante y hermoso, así era el traje: un hermoso combinado de tela de satín, terciopelo, tul, gasa, satén y seda natural que hacían el vestido hermoso, junto con la cola y los guantes, la belleza de Rima no quedaba opacada.  
Todos se divirtieron y el beso entre los recién casados después del momento en el que el padre dijo el clásico "puede besar a la novia" fue corto, profundo pero hermoso y sobra decir que para los novios fue una eternidad el saber que era el primer beso que se daban como marido y mujer. A la hora de lanzar el ramo, por primera vez en todas las fiestas a las que juntas habían asistido, no le cayó a Amu, si no a Utau, y en el momento justo en el que Kukai la había tomado de la mano, imaginen la escena: Rima a punto de lanzar el ramo, Utau hasta atrás junto a Amu, alejadas de la enorme estampida que se hacía para agarrar el ramo; Kukai se acerca y toma a Utau de la cintura, para después con la mano que le quedaba libre, la derecha, tomar la mano de ese mismo lado de Utau, justo en ese momento Rima lanza con fuerza el ramo, llegando al brazo izquierdo de Utau, acoplándose al hueco de este y la mano de Kukai. Todos por inercia giraron y la cara de ambos estaba roja, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko y Amu se soltaron a carcajadas ante los rostros de ambos.  
Terminando la fiesta, todos volvieron a la enorme casa que juntos habían comprado, pues todos estos habían quedado desde la secundaria en vivir juntos; Rima y Nagihiko nada más recogieron sus maletas para irse de luna de miel, mientras que Kukai hacia lo mismo, pero el por trabajo, puesto que tendría dos partidos de futbol en Alemania, despidiéndose de Utau con un dulce pero fugaz beso, que dejo a la rubia con un sonrojo y una sonrisa de media luna.  
Después del incidente con los pequeños de Amu, Rima y Nagihiko volvieron a su luna de miel, pero hasta una semana después. Claro, después de otro mes volvieron, pero esto es algo adelantado a donde nos quedamos.  
La noche en la que el pequeño Kodoku volvió a la casa, Rima pasó la dirección a Tadase y a la media hora llegó una invitación con ocho boletos para una presentación de música clásica, la música de Ikuto.

…

La mañana siguiente comenzó como una tranquila… a quien miento, Kukai estaba jugando por toda la casa con el balón, Rima en el salón de música observando como Nagihiko practicaba su pasión, Amu jugando con sus dos pequeños en la habitación con una de las baladas favoritas de Kodoku como fondo: **Sinfonía nº 6, 1808 de Ludwig Van Beethoven.** Raro tal vez, pero lo clásico y más las sinfonías de Beethoven, eran las melodías favoritas del pequeño.  
El teléfono de la casa sonó y con un gritó Amu indicó que ella contestaba:

-Bueno, habla Hinamori.  
-Esto, buenos días ¿Hinamori Amu?  
-Sí.  
-Oh que bueno… esto… habla Tsukiyomi.  
-¡Ah! ¡Hola como te encuentras!  
-Bien, solo llamaba pues para…  
-Oye cómo te fue en la entrevista, perdón de nuevo por retirarme de improvisto, pero me surgió un pendiente.  
-No te apures por eso… esto, ¿Qué te parece si en vez de pedirme disculpas me aceptas una invitación para cenar el sábado?  
-Perdona pero estoy ocupada.  
-¿El domingo en la noche?  
-Perdón pero no tengo tiempo –en el momento en el que hacían eso Kukai subió corriendo las escaleras y Akane comenzó a seguirlo y por otro poco casi se caen ambos rodando por las escaleras -. ¡Akane! Perdón tengo que cortar, después hablamos.

Ikuto se quedó plasmado al otro lado del teléfono por dos razones: Uno, Amu no había aceptado su invitación a salir, ¡Ninguna mujer se había negado antes a salir con él! Y Dos: no le había dado escusas, simplemente se había negado y después cortado la llamada.  
-¿Por qué me siento así? ¡Ja! Ni siquiera se bien a bien como me siento –dijo Ikuto al teléfono una vez que captó que Amu había colgado.  
Se sentía con una mescla de emociones entre rabia, tristeza y melancolía, el "Por qué" ni el mismo se lo explicaba, pero, qué más da, hoy por hoy tenía que ofrecer un concierto, por lo cual decidió tomar una ducha y alistarse para la presentación. Un traje de cola, bien peinado, el estuche de su violín en mano y estaba listo. Subió a la limusina que habían enviado para él y se dirigió al teatro donde seria la presentación.

* * *

**Corto, simple pero bueno, espero les guste ^_^ Me retiro porque voy tarde a la obra XD ._.U matta ne!**  
_. _

_*Sky Tsukiyomi* _

.  
Neko ~ chan**

.  
Utau the angel/demon of the *music*

.  
¿U need help? ¡I´m the perfect person for this thing! ... ¡I´m Yowane Haku !

.


	4. Realidad

**AMOR INESPERADO**

.

**Disclaimer:** _Personaje aparecido y por aparecer, son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente._

.

Capítulo IV

.  
Realidad.

...

Si te enamoras, ¡Ama hasta el final con todo el corazón! En el camino del romance no hay un mundo color de rosa, pues tienes que luchar por ese amor, aún asi, procura no lastimar a las personas a tu alrededor, pues tu serias el primero en ser lastimado. Si algo acaba, mira el lado positivo de las cosas y nunca olvides que cuando algo bueno termina es porque viene algo mejor.

**… **

Las cosas en la casa estaban muy agitadas: Utau buscaba por todas partes la arracada que le había regalado Amu el mes pasado, Rima y Nagihiko paseaban por toda la casa robándose besos, Kukai mantenía atareada a Amu y Akane, pues a la pequeña la entretenía jugando, como otras veces mientras que Amu trataba de terminar de arreglarla para subir a alistarse, sin embargo, a las ocho en punto todos estaban listos; Utau llevaba uno de sus atuendos favoritos, un vestido purpura que hacia juego con sus ojos, con satín brillante y una chalina blanca, junto con guantes del mismo tono que la chalina, todo diseño exclusivo de _Stradivarius._  
Los chicos llevaban un traje blanco con una camisa gris pálido, una corbata roja para Nagihiko y una Azul tenue para Kukai, y, por su parte Rima llevaba un lindo vestido _estilo imperio_ de un tono rosa pastel, llegándole hasta los talones, tiene el corte de la cintura justo abajo del busto y la falda era _"estilo columna"_ con pequeñas mangas para dejar ver el anillo de bodas que con tanto orgullo cargaba, todo de un diseño único para ella de _Zara._  
Amu se colocó un hermoso vestido, diseño suyo, al igual que a sus pequeños: _"un vestido tipo A"_ ella vestida con un corsee hermosamente detallado con hilo de color dorado, de tela color guinda, con un listón color petróleo en la parte de atrás, la parte de abajo era larga, con una tela de seda negra que poseía unos terminados medio marcados haciendo que se viera simple pero elegante, con un fondo de terciopelo vino, con detalles de brillantes. Kodoku llevaba un traje de cola negro, con un cuello simplemente elegante con un cuello al estilo _"turndown collar"_ con una corbata roja que de alguna manera terminaba haciendo juego con sus cabellos, mientras que por su parte, a la pequeña –pero sin embargo, inquieta-, de la peli rosa, le toco vestir un vestido _estilo princesa_ color lila suave con un encaje en la parte de abajo, el cual la hacía ver adorable pero elegante.

…

Ikuto había llegado media hora antes de que comenzara el show, se dirigió directo a su camerino y a afinar su violín, terminando a los cinco minutos –no por algo era el mejor violinista de la época-, y, por lo cual salió a pedir un vaso de agua.  
-Hey Tadase… ahora donde estará…  
Llegó a la entrada de la zona exclusiva, pero sus ojos se deleitaron con la hermosa figura que se encontró: ahí, frente a él, esa belleza de cabello rosado y orbes ámbar lo había dejado pasmado y hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora… Hinamori Amu, de nuevo lo había conseguido, a pesar de que él no sabía que le sucedía era un poco evidente…  
-Oh, Ikuto ¿No has visto a Tadase? Dijo que nos encontráramos aquí pero no lo veo –Ikuto por un momento sintió una apuñalada en el corazón, pero… -, mis amigos querían verlo y por eso vinimos, por no me imaginaba verte aquí, que bueno.  
Con una simple sonrisa había logrado alegrar su noche, además, también entendió que no había venido a buscar a "Tadase" no de otra manera, si no como amigos y compañeros.  
-Bueno, de hecho también lo estaba buscando –explico el peli azul, pero cuando se disponía a preguntarle porque no había aceptado su invitación, cuando voces conocidas para la peli rosa sonaron.  
-¡Amu!-gritó una voz masculina.  
-Oh Nagihiko ¿Dónde están los demás?  
-Te están esperando en nuestros lugares, Kodoku está emocionado. Oh perdón, Fujisaki Nagihiko, un gusto-el chico se presento al peli azul mientras extendía su mano, dejando ver su anillo de bodas, mientras que con el otro brazo cargaba al pequeño de la peli rosa.  
-Tsukiyomi Ikuto –dijo el peli azul con cortesía.  
-Ah, eres el hermanastro de Tadase, el que venimos a ver.  
-Sí, es mi presentación.  
-¿En serio? –dijo Amu un tanto sorprendida.  
-Sí, se ve que no leíste la invitación-dijo Nagihiko y una voz algo pequeña pero reconocible se oyó.  
-Mamá, ¿Ya va a comenzar?  
-Si pequeñito… Nagihiko te dije que lo dejaras en su asiento.  
-Pero yo quise venir a buscarte, porque mi hermana me quería quitar el chocolate que me diste-la peli rosa suspiro y luego giro a ver al peli azul, el cual, mantenía la postura ante lo que lo acababa de sorprender.  
-Perdón, tendremos que continuar nuestra charla después, ven bebe, vamos a sentarnos, y Akane no te molestara ¿Ok?  
-¡Si mami!-dijo alegre el pequeñín, Nagihiko se despidió de Ikuto-, vamos tío, hasta luego Ikuto.  
Se despidieron de él y regresaron a sus asientos, mientras el peli azul trato de asimilar las cosas, regresando de golpe a su camerino.  
-¡Tiene hijos! –se expresó ahogadamente. _¡Por eso me rechazo! ¡Idiota! Lo más seguro es que haya venido con su esposo, olvídate de ella Ikuto_

…

La presentación fue estupenda, pues en cada canción que Ikuto interpreto, todos aplaudían, el estadio se había llenado y cada tonada llegaba a los corazones de los presentes. Basta decir que el pequeño peli rosa estaba fascinado por la muestra tan buena música de parte de él peli azul. Al terminar el concierto, Ikuto regreso a colocarse cómodo, esto es, se cambió a un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa liberada y una chaqueta de cuero, peinando sus flequillos hacia atrás, haciendo que se viera como todo un rebelde. Los amigos de Tadase habían entrado a la zona **V.I.P.** más que nada, para esperar a que Tadase terminara de arreglar detalles acerca de la presentación.  
-Si quieres puedes dejarme en la silla para que no te canses tío Nagihiko –indico Kodoku, pues para cualquier lado en que se movieran él lo llevaba.  
-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó, a lo que el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza-. Está bien.  
A los pocos minutos Ikuto salió con su violín, pasando un poco de largo y al verlo Tadase solo comento _Es hora de que empiece su fuga_ , y, después explico que después de cada presentación, el peli azul prefería relajarse recorriendo la ciudad donde se encontraba, omitiendo la parte en que siempre es en compañia de alguna voluptuosa mujer.  
-Bien chicos, perdón por la tardanza-indico Tadase después de terminar con unos ejecutivos-, el trabajo de manager no es muy fácil que digamos hoy en día.  
-No hay problema, después de todo, ellos hace más de tres años que no te ven-disculpó Amu a Tadase-, yo, pues apenas hace unas semanas.  
-Es verdad, ni una llamada, y apenas ahora… ¡Como eres Tadase! –reclamo Utau, aunque, más que reclamo era una broma.  
-Sí, aun lo lamento.  
-Mami ¿Quién es él? –pregunto la curiosa rubia de orbes ámbar.  
-Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas que en el mueble de la recepción hay muchas fotos de nosotros en secundaria, y que siempre me preguntas donde está en chico rubio?  
-Sí, siempre antes de salir lo hago-ante su comentario, todos rieron levemente.  
-Bueno, su nombre es Hotori Tadase, el es ese chico, pero ahora ya ha crecido-indico Yaya.  
-Todos han crecido, es lógico Yaya-tan –replico rodando los ojos la pequeña y la castaña inflo sus mejillas, si, habían crecido, pero ella en el fondo siempre será una niña, al igual que todos.  
-Bien, es verdad, pero no necesitas recordármelo –dijo en modo de reproche Yaya, y todos comenzaron a reír-. Oigan… ¿Y el pequeño, Amu?  
-Pues lo senté aquí… -dijo Nagihiko señalando la silla, pero Kodoku no estaba. Amu se alarmó y trató de encontrarlo, llegando hasta la salida.  
-¡Kodoku! –gritó y oyó un grito de respuesta.  
-¡Qué bien!-era la voz del pequeño, y la peli rosa siguió su voz, hasta llegar a una parte de mobiliario del teatro.  
Al llegar pudo divisar a Ikuto cargando a Kodoku en su hombro y este, sujetando el violín negro perteneciente al peli azul.  
-Mira ¡Mamá este es el violín, el que sonaba tan suave pero armonioso!  
-Así que aquí estabas… no me vuelvas a espantar así…  
-Perdón, cuando vi estaba detrás de mí y por su yeso, mejor lo cargué.  
-Muchas gracias Ikuto y perdón si te causo molestas…  
-Para nada-la interrumpió-, de hecho me asombro que un chico tan pequeño apreciara la música como él lo hace.  
-Es especial-argumento la peli rosa-, por eso siempre procuro que sea muy feliz, es un buen niño…  
-Lo sé… oye, iba a salir a comprar comida rápida y cuando le comente…  
-¡Podemos ir! ¿Verdad mamá?  
El chico insistió, aunque Ikuto solo se repetía a sí mismo "porque lo haces de seguro le dirá que luego comen con su padre", pero, con lo que él no contaba era que Amu sonreiría y aceptaría.  
-Bien, pero primero, vamos a cambiarnos.  
Después de ahí, el resto de los amigos de la peli rosa regresaron en sus respectivos autos, mientras ella, junto con sus hijos, regresaron en el Volvo de Ikuto. De ahí ella se puso más cómoda con un vestido corto y juvenil que la hacía ver más hermosa - _Como si eso fuera posible, ella con cualquier cosa que use se ve hermosa... _pensó Ikuto-, con diferentes capas de holanes a partir de la cintura, hasta antes de las rodillas, de un color purpura con detalles plateados y zapatillas de cuerda negros, dejando a relucir lo bien formadas de sus largas piernas. Kodoku un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa, junto con un suéter de lana vino, mientras que su pequeña hermana prefirió un pantalón blanco con un tul azul sobre este, una blusa de tirantes rosa con algunos dibujos de estrellas, hecho de piedritas de fantasía, todo diseño de su madre.

…

De camino quedaron en ir al centro comercial del centro de Tokio, donde había un restaurante familiar de comida rápida y al llegar allí, Ikuto tomo en brazos al pequeño, quien llevaba el violín de Ikuto en su estuche, cuidándolo, pues el peli azul se lo había encargado. Amu llevaba de la mano a Akane, justo al lado contrario al que tenia Ikuto, por eso tal vez, varios en el centro comercial hicieron pequeños comentarios como "_qué bonita familia_" "_que matrimonio tan bueno_" o "_todos juntos se ven muy bien_", comentarios que, por suerte nadie escucho, bueno, los pequeños si, por lo cual se les formo una gran sonrisa, a ambos.  
En el restaurante familiar la comida transcurrió normal, incluso Ikuto y Amu pudieron terminar su charla normal, pues, Akane fue a los juegos y Kodoku se había sentado en la esquina del lugar, a observar el violín y leer un libro. La conversación iba tan amena, y ambos se acercaban a su opuesto más de lo que creían, sin embargo, Akane en cierto punto llegó a la mesa por un pedazo de la comida la cual arrojo a otra chiquilla, ella lo envio regreso y le cayó a Kodoku, más bien en su libro y el comenzó a llorar, pues era uno de sus favoritos _**El cantar del mío cid**_. A esto Ikuto se levanto del asiento y pagó la cuenta, cargó su estuche y luego colocó al pequeño Kodoku sobre sus hombros, el sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas, y, Amu soltó una risita de cariño.  
Salieron del restauran y llegaron al centro del parque que había ahí: una hermosa vista, con un Kiosco en el centro y alrededor unas hermosas jardineras y espacio para caminar, pero, el espacio tenía pequeños agujeros.  
-¡Ven Ikuto!, vamos a jugar-dijo alegre la peli rosa.  
-¿A qué? –cuestiono con duda, pues ciertamente él nunca había entrado a ese parque.  
-Solo déjame en la banca del kiosco y vuelve con mamá-indicó el pequeño peli rosa, a lo cual Ikuto obedeció, la pequeña corría de un lado a otro como esperando algo-. ¿Qué estamos esperando?  
-¡Vamos, vamos que salgan!-gritó entusiasmada la pequeña Akane, quien aún estaba corriendo.  
-Solo sonríe –le dijo Amu al peli azul, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa -. Oh y no te quedes en un lugar fijo.  
De un momento a otro las luces del lugar –las que faltaban-, se encendieron y agua comenzó a salir de los pequeños hoyos cerca de Ikuto, este exaltado se movió justo a tiempo pues agua salió del lugar donde se encontraba. Amu y su hija corrían por el lugar –para esto, la peli rosa se había quitado los tacones que traía-, riendo a lo grande, y desde el kiosco el peli rosa sonreía. Ikuto se dejó llevar por la euforia del momento, así obteniendo una gran experiencia, aunque también terminando empapado al igual que madre e hija.

…

Llegaron a la enorme casa de Amu, entrando como si nada, al final de regreso, Kodoku también se había mojado, pues le había pedido a Ikuto que lo cargara entre los aspersores. Al abrir la puerta Ikuto se sintió un poco incomodo, hasta llegar a las escaleras y subirlas, ahí pudo ver, a través del ventanal a Tadase y a todos los amigos de la peli rosa, tomando el té en el jardín, a excepción del de pelo largo y el castaño, quienes estaban jugando básquetbol, mientras desde la mesa sus respectivas chicas los animaban.  
-Es algo típico que la cena se convierta en la hora de juegos ¿Verdad chicos? –comentó Amu a los pequeños e Ikuto.  
-Es verdad… yo quiero bajar a jugar con el tío Kukai y el tío Nagihiko mami.  
-No Akane, si te quedas con la ropa mojada te resfriaras.  
-Pero…  
-Pero nada-termino Amu-, los meteré a la ducha para luego bajar por un vaso de leche para todos. Por cierto Ikuto, tengo ropa para chico, así no te tendrás que quedar con esa ropa mojada.  
-No te molestes –respondió Ikuto, creyendo que era ropa de su pareja.  
-Para nada, la ropa la diseño yo, aunque nadie aparte de mis hijos y mis amigas ha usado de mis diseños.  
Las palabras de la peli rosa lo habían tranquilizado, así que acepto, ella le mostro el cuarto de huéspedes –el cual estaba completo, pues hasta baño personal tenia, como el resto de las recamaras.  
Al salir de ducharse, Ikuto se colocó el pantalón negro que Amu había dejado en la cama y abrió la puerta para ver si alguien estaba cerca, pero se quedo pasmado…  
Amu estaba corriendo en toalla por toda la casa, persiguiendo a Akane, quien también estaba en toalla, pero a diferencia de la peli rosa, era una bata y aún traía la parte de debajo de su atuendo, mientras que Amu, solo estaba en toalla. Cerró la puerta de inmediato y extendió los brazos del susto quedando simétricamente, y sus piernas a la misma distancia que sus brazos, mientras que el solo susurraba simples palabras:  
-No debí ver eso, no debí ver eso.  
Lo que no se explicaba era, el porqué, solo con verla el toalla, se había sonrojado, si en su vida había visto bastantes mujeres desnudas, pero ella… "_era diferente_" y no solo la quería para lo mismo que con el resto de las mujeres, pues, al final, ella con una simple sonrisa había logrado que su corazón corriera a mil por hora.

* * *

**_Me arte de tratar que se viera bien ¬¬. Al fín les dejo el capi. bien, el capítulo es un poco más largo que los otros, pero eso porque tuve mi debralle de ideas :) ... ¬¬"" bueno, total, perdon por colocarlo hasta ahora, pero yo ayer termine el capítulo y lo estaba corrigiendo, mi padre me corrio de la compu y cerró sin guardar el archivo, y aqui en la compu estoy como loca desde temprano xD! buscando el documento de autoguardado, que por suerte encontre. Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio. amuuxiikutoo, ¿Tú crees que deba de revisar mi diccionario de definiciones? Al parecer estan todas más xD!_**

**_Cecy, lo siento mucho en verdad por haberte ilucionado D'= pero para eso esta aqui el capítulo y perdón ._. Al fin he salido de vacaciones y si se me es posible les subire un capítulo cada tres días :D! _**

**_Bien, eso es todo de mi parte, disfruten el capítulo, espero les guste, con cariño para mis lectoras! :D! dejen comentarios onegai!_**  
_._

_*Sky Tsukiyomi*_

_._

_Neko ~ chan**_

_._

_Utau the angel and demon of the *music*_

_._

_¿U need Help? ¡I´m the perfect person for this thing! ¡I´m Yowane Haku!_


	5. Crueldad

**AMOR INESPERADO**

.  
Disclaimer: _Personaje aparecido y por aparecer, son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente._  
**.**

Capítulo V

.  
Crueldad.

...

Una sonrisa puede alegrar el ánimo decaído de muchas personas, si te sientes afligido, mantén una sonrisa, y, veras que habrá personas que la necesitaban, por lo cual te devolverán una. Si te sientes mal, veras que la gente que te apoya, lo principal que hará es darte una sincera sonrisa… dicen por ahí que una sonrisa es la forma gratuita de mejorar tu aspecto… tienen razón. 

_ … _

-Ya te dije Tadase, no daré presentaciones fuera del país… por lo menos no por ahora.  
La escena transcurre así, Ikuto y su hermano discuten en la sala de sus padres, pues ahí se ha pasado los últimos cuatro meses… ¡Es verdad! Les contare que ha sucedido, después de dos meses de salir todos juntos –Amu, Ikuto y sus hijos-, Ikuto al fin le había pedido ser su pareja oficial a Amu, de la manera más romántica que se le ocurrió… a decir verdad no fue su idea totalmente, pues los pequeños diablillos, Kodoku y Akane –sobre todo la rubia-, habían ideado la manera más linda para la peli rosa, platicándosela a Ikuto:  
Después de una noche de una cena en familia, los pequeños decidieron irse a dormir temprano, dándole oportunidad al peli azul de llevarla a el mismo kiosco donde jugaron en su primera cita –al final, los chicos consideraron esa salida, una cita-. Ahí el peli azul tenía preparada una mesa con un mantel blanco y un sobre mantel rosa, con velas encima que me daba un toque romántico a la velada; el peli azul lucía un traje del color de su cabello y la peli rosa, del mismo modo que Ikuto, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa chicle que hacia juego con su cabello. Algo sencillo para comer, champaña para beber, para terminar con un exclusivo concierto de Ikuto para la peli rosa… simples palabras fueron las que uso Ikuto para pedirle a Amu ser su pareja…  
_Soy indigno de ti, pero si pudieras darme la oportunidad de amarte aún más que ahora sería el hombre más feliz del mundo_ Amu en ese momento tenia las mejillas de un color carmín que la hacía ver muy hermosa, y, con una simple sonrisa le respondió a su peli azul _Si_  
El se había llegado a enamorar de la chica como nunca imagino, pues en tan solo ocho semanas el hubiera dado la vida por ella si fuera necesario y, ella, al ver que era un hombre excelente, y que a diferencia de otros que la habían pretendido, no la había dejado al saber que tenía hijos… aunque al principio lo vio como un amigo fiel, algo que jamás hubiera cruzado por su mente y corazón surgio, pero cada detalle que el tenia para con ella y sus hijos, la hacía caer, lo cual hizo que aceptara desde el fondo de su corazón.  
-Está bien Ikuto –termino de hablar el rubio, sentándose en el sofá más cercano que encontró a su posición soltando un respiro casi de inmediato–, al parecer al fin has decidido sentar cabeza –le enfatizó, pues sabía que había cambiado por completo desde el momento en que Amu entró a su vida.  
-Es verdad eso hijo –salió de una de las puertas corredizas, la que daba al comedor, su madre Souko, para asegurar el cambio notable del peli azul, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara-. Perdón, no pude evitar enterarme de los planes de mi hijo.  
Sonrió al peli azul y este le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-¿Cuándo la traerás a presentar a mi nuera hijo?- le dijo con cierto tono de picardía, su intención: hacerlo sonrojar.  
-¡Mamá! –cosa que logro, pues sus mejillas se habían incendiado más que la vez anterior, ante el grito de Ikuto, se presentó a un lado de Souko, su actual esposo, el padre de Tadase.  
-Souko, no molestes al chico, al fin ha sentado cabeza.  
-Está bien querido… pero un día de estos tiene que traerla –volvió a insistir su madre, por lo cual el chico soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco-. Aunque ciertamente ya la conocemos.  
-Si madre, es Hinamori Amu –interrumpió el rubio, pues al final, tanto su padre como ella la conocían, pues Amu y los demás asistían a varias cenas en los cumpleaños de Tadase o a veces incluso en navidad.  
-¿Cómo es eso? –pregunto algo sacado del tema Ikuto.  
-Bueno, tú ya sabes que Amu y los demás desde siempre han sido mis amigos-el peli azul asintió-, bueno, ella de vez en cuando venía a esta casa cuando estábamos ocupados estudiando o preparando proyectos para la escuela.  
-Tadase desde siempre ha sido muy organizado, y por eso siempre era elegido el presidente del consejo estudiantil-aclaro su madre.  
-Todos, incluida Amu formaban parte del consejo, razón por la cual nos hicimos los mejores amigos: Rima, Nagihiko, Amu, Utau, Kukai y Yaya –la última la menciono con cierto sonrojo, poco perceptible en sus mejillas, pero su hermano lo noto.  
-Oh, ¿Hablas de la castaña por la que sueltas suspiros? –esta vez el peli azul hacia sonrojar al rubio, lo cual estaba logrando.  
-Ya Ikuto, tengo que conseguirte mas fechas al interior del país, permiso padres –se levanto sonrojado, hizo una reverencia a sus padres y salió de la habitación, dando paso a una carcajada del peli azul.

Amu terminaba de arreglarse, al igual que a sus niños, con un traje sencillo, ropa cómoda para una cena en casa de su novio, a la cual, había sido invitada ayer. Los pequeños estaban ansiosos por aquella cena _Iremos a conocer a nuestros futuros abuelos_ era lo que le había dicho Akane a Kodoku para que él también se colocara una enorme sonrisa en la cara, junto con una hiperactividad, rara en el.

…

Al llegar a casa de los padres de Ikuto, se quedo estupefacta, pues no recordaba que estaba tan linda. La recibió Ikuto con un hermoso beso en los labios, el cual correspondió, los pequeños pasaron de inmediato a la casa, sonrientes y con esas mejillas rosadas que los hacía ver adorables.  
Al entrar Amu frente al peli azul fue recibida por un cálido abrazo de parte de Souko, un reconfortante abrazo, para después pasar a tomar asiento al comedor. Los padres de Ikuto sabían que Amu era madre soltera, y este les pidió que no hicieran ninguna cuestión acerca de este hecho, por lo cual la cena transcurrió entre risas y demás… alegre.

_…_

Al terminar la cena, la pareja, acompañada de los pequeños, fueron a dar un paseo nocturno, algo parecido a la primera vez que salieron, pero esta vez sin mojarse, terminando con una velada hermosa, Ikuto se dispuso a llevar a la peli rosa y los dos pequeños a casa, despidiéndose de un romántico y largo beso en la puerta de la mansión, Ikuto partió de regreso a su hogar dejando a la peli rosa con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
Al entrar a la casa se pudo sentir cierta tención en el ambiente.  
-¿Kodoku? ¿Akane? –preguntó al aire, obteniendo solo la respuesta de Utau.  
-Están en su habitación, corrieron arriba en cuanto vieron a la chiquilla esa –dijo con cierto desdén la rubia, señalando la sala.  
-¿Quién? –pregunto algo confundida la peli rosa.  
-¡Quien más podría ser hermanita! –se oyó desde la entrada de la sala, en la cual se encontraba una chica de escasos quince años, cabello castaño y rizado, corto hasta la barbilla con algunas luces negras que resaltaban en su cabello, la cara de Amu se coloco pálida-. ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No te alegra el verme?  
-C-claro Ami, es solo que ¿Por qué no avisaste para que te fuera a recoger al aeropuerto?  
-Para que molestarse con tonterías, además tu andabas con tu galán ¡Porque no creas que no note con quien llegaste!  
-B-bueno, pero podría haber…  
-Pero nada Amu –interrumpió Utau, su amiga y defensora, quien siempre se hartaba de la forma en cómo trataba a su amiga peli rosa-. Si, ella salió con su novio a cenar a cas de los padres del chico y no por un caprichito tuyo iba a cancelar su compromiso.  
La castaña trono la boca y miro con cierta furia a la rubia, quien nunca decía indirectas, lo cual le molestaba a Ami, esta después bufo y miro de nuevo a Amu.  
-No importa, de todas maneras, no vine directamente a la casa, pase a algunos lugares antes de venir –argumento como si nada la chica.  
-Está bien Ami –dijo un poco nerviosa la peli rosa, para después darse cuenta, que según ahora, debería de tener clases –oye que sucedió con la escuela ¿Por qué no estás haya?  
-Me expulsaron por pésimo comportamiento –dijo sin muchos ánimos la chica.  
-¡Como que te expulsaron del internado!  
-Así como lo oyes, simplemente no me aguantaron.  
-¿Quién lo haría? –pregunto sarcásticamente la rubia, la cual recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Ami, y esta una de regreso, la cual era mucho más intimidante, con esos ojos violeta tan profundos.  
-Da igual, ya me estaban empezando a hartar con tantas malditas reglas –inquirió sin mucho interés de nueva cuenta la castaña, la peli rosa soltó un suspiro y entró a la sala, dejando su abrigo en el sofá.  
-Veré si puedes seguir yendo, tratare de arreglar las cosas…  
-No quiero, ya no quiero irme lejos de aquí, pronto será tu cumpleaños y también pronto será la fecha del divorcio de mis padres  
-Es verdad, pronto será el cumpleaños de Amu y Kodoku…  
-¡No me menciones a ese bastardo! –grito Ami interrumpiendo a Utau, a lo cual la peli rosa le soltó una bofetada.  
-¡No te atrevas a llamarlo así de nuevo! ¡Kodoku es mi hijo aunque no te guste, es parte de tu familia y punto!  
-¡Nunca! Sera parte de mi familia Hinamori Amu! ¡Entiéndelo!  
-¡No! No lo entiendo ellos no tienen la culpa de nada –argumento Amu un poco más calmada.  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡Por culpa del chiquillo mis padres se divorciaron!  
-¡No fue por su culpa Ami! ¡Nuestros padres ya estaban peleados desde antes y tu muy bien lo sabes!  
-¡A mí eso que me interesa! A partir de que él nació todo se complico! ¡Incluso nuestra madre fue capaz de abandonarnos y no volver en más de un año!  
-¡Eso fue porque se sentía destrozada! –los gritos habían llamado la atención de todos en casa, por lo cual Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko y Yaya estaban presentes observando todo el "espectáculo".  
-¡Fue por culpa del nacimiento de ese maldito bastardo! –Amu volvió a abofetear fuertemente a Ami, quien al virar a ver a la peli rosa, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, igual que su hermana.  
-Ya te dije que no le dijeras así, esos niños son mi vida, los amo demasiado y no permitiré que les hables o los trates mal.  
-Me da igual, me voy a mi alcoba –dijo resignada de tanta discusión la castaña, yendo hacia la multitud y pasándose de largo hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se encerró.  
La peli rosa quedo destrozada, sentándose en el sillón llorando, con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas y con el maquillaje corriendo por sus mejillas, acompañado de las lágrimas amargas, derramadas por la crueldad de su pequeña hermana, por lo cual todos sus amigos se acercaron a consolarla, exceptuando por Utau, quien subió al cuarto de los pequeños.  
-Tranquila Amu –dijeron al unísono Rima y Nagihiko para a completar después la frase juntos –, ella no sabe lo que tú has pasado.  
-Es que no es justo…  
-La verdad no lo es –hablo ahora Kukai, serio, cosa rara en el, pero la situación lo ameritaba-, ella juzga al pequeño siendo que el error fue de tus padres y tu eres la que carga con la responsabilidad de ambos.  
-Eso es verdad Amu –ahora Yaya, con sus pocos momentos de madures frente a sus amigos –, los pequeñines no tienen nada que ver y el que los insulte porque ella cree que fueron la razón por la que tus padres se separaron es una tontería.  
-Hasta ustedes lo notaban… mis padres estaban peleados desde mucho antes de que naciera Kodoku… mi pequeño…  
-Lo sabemos Amu, tranquila –hablo Nagihiko –. Si ella sigue encerrada en ese mundo suyo es su problema, de todas maneras, si vuelve a hablar mal de esos angelitos, todos los defenderemos.  
-Y no solo porque seas nuestra amiga, o porque no tengan la culpa, ellos aún son muy pequeños y no entenderían nada.  
–Además ellos son parte importante de nuestra familia –exclamaron Yaya y Kukai con esa alegría deslumbrante, tan característica en ellos.

_…_

Al entrar Kodoku y Akane se dirigían a la sala para saltar en los sillones de la alegría inmensa que corría por sus cuerpos al conocer a los padres de Ikuto, quienes los habían tratado muy bien, e incluso los pequeños se habían encariñado con la _abuela Souko_ pero al llegar a la sala, una figura que aunque a penas y habían visto dos veces los hizo parar en seco: su tía Ami Hinamori.  
Vieron a Utau sentada en el sofá, tomando el té, por lo cual pudieron correr hacia su habitación, la cual cerraron con seguro.  
-¿Ahora por que habrá venido esa bruja? –preguntó Akane al aire, o a su hermano, si esperar respuesta, haciendo un berrinche con los brazos en su cintura.  
-No lo sé, pero que no te escuche que le llamas así –rio Kodoku -. Después de todo es nuestra tía.  
-Me da igual –dijo, para después agarrar una cobija y colocársela en modo de capa, tomar un sombrero puntiagudo y una de sus muñecas, junto con un tazón de su juego de cocina-. Pienso yo que es una bruja malvada que hace pociones para los niños mal portados o para los que les caen mal… buajaja.  
Ante la imitación de su hermana Kodoku y Akane se soltaron a carcajadas, la pequeña puso el estéreo para tomar el micrófono de su juego de karaoke con el que cantaba junto a su tía Utau.  
Colocaron primero su canción favorita de Akane, _Don´t say lazy_, de su serie favorita K ON, para después colocar de otro grupo al cual admiraba mucho, _Heidi_, con la canción de _Megun Loop_ y para finalizar su show con una canción de su tía _Blue moon_.  
Al terminar apagaron el sonido y Kodoku corrió a abrazar a su hermanita, diciéndole cosas como "_soy tu fan número uno_" o "_cantas genial hermanita_" y cuando las risas cesaron lograron oír los gritos de parte de su madre y su tía.  
-¡Fue por culpa del nacimiento de ese maldito bastardo! –oyeron, y luego se calló todo por un momento, para seguido del silencio escuchar la voz entrecortada de su madre.  
-Ya te dije que no le dijeras así, esos niños son mi vida, los amo demasiado y no permitiré que les hables o los trates mal.  
-Me da igual, me voy a mi alcoba –los niños escucharon que subía Ami, por lo cual se pegaron a la puerta, para oír solo como azotaban otra algo lejos de ahí.  
Abrieron poco la puerta para ver como Utau se dirigía a su habitación.  
-Hola pequeños… ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto Utau en la entrada, a lo cual ambos asintieron, dándole paso a la rubia para que entrara a la habitación.  
-Bueno… ¿Qué hacían? –preguntó para romper el hielo Utau.  
-Tía… ¿A qué viniste? –pregunto con las manos en la cintura Akane, siendo sinceros, ella ra una pequeña Utau, orgullosa, alegre y sobre protectora.  
-Me descubriste –dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia Utau.  
-Tía… ¿Qué es bastardo? –pregunto confundido el pequeño peli rosa.  
-Esa es una palabra que no deben usar ustedes –dijo Utau un poco alarmada.  
-Pero ¿Qué es?  
-Hagamos un trato… si no le dicen nada a su madre sobre esa palabra se los diré… dentro de una semana.  
-Pero para que queremos saberlo en una semana –cuestiono la pequeña rubia.  
-Porque antes no se los diré ¿Trato? –dijo Utau con cierto aire de superioridad, lo cual hizo que el pequeño soltara un suspirito y aceptara.  
-Ok –sonriente ante sus palabras, Utau les alboroto el cabello a ambos y salió de la habitación, sin antes oír un "_hey mi cabello_" de parte de Akane.  
Amu sabia que la llegada de Ami a la casa traería muchas complicaciones respecto a los secretos que ocultaba para con sus pequeños, y, para su pasado… era momento de contarle a Ikuto la verdad sobre el origen de esos pequeños tan importantes en su vida.

* * *

_**Me tarde en subir la conti por cuestiones personales, además adivinen, mis padres me estan apoyando con la idea de hacer un libro *-* ... **_

_******Espero sus comentarios XD! Bien, dedicado a todos los que esperaron el capi con ansias :3 XD!**  
_  
_*Sky Tsukiyomi*_

Neko ~ chan**

Utau the angel and demon of the *music*

¿U need help? ¡I´m the perfect person for this thing! ... ¡I´m Yowane Haku!


	6. Verdad y el pasado

**AMOR INESPERADO**

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: _Personaje aparecido y por aparecer, son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente._**  
**.**

Capítulo VI

.  
Verdad y pasado.

* * *

**Debes tener cuidado de no llenar tu vida de una enorme telaraña de mentiras, pues tarde o temprano te encontraras con la araña que te atrape y te consuma. El amor y la amistad son valores que debes aprender a apreciar correctamente.**

* * *

Después de el maldecido enfrentamiento del cual fueron protagonistas Amu y Ami, el mes se pasó volando entre trabajo, preparativos, la escuela para los niños y el papeleo para que la pre adolescente entrara a una escuela en Tokio.

El día en la oficina era algo que últimamente se había vuelto lento, sobre todo cuando posaba la mirada en la fotografía del escritorio, en la cual se encontraba _casi_ una familia. El casi tenía dos razones, una oculta en las sobras y otra que era tan evidente "Falta un anillo" pensó y después oyó como tocaban la puerta del despacho.

Disculpe señorita Hinamori –la chica dudo un poco en el señorita y luego prosiguió al ver como la peli rosa le indicaba que entrara –. Aquí les traigo los borradores de las entrevistas a Maaya Sakamoto y a Nana Mizuki.

Amu asintió y la chica dejó el paquete de por lo menos quince hojas en el escritorio para después retirarse.

Que pesado –murmuro solo para ella y que las paredes no oyeran, sin embargo, después de soltar un suspiro se enderezó y miro la fotografía –. Por ellos.

Volvió a susurrar y comenzó a corregir el paquete de hojas que se le habían entregado, a revisar los modelos que tenia al otro lado, ¡Hey no por nada la nueva temporada esta por iniciar! La puerta estaba abierta de par en par para las nuevas tendencias Invierno – Primavera y como la directora de la revista de moda que era, tenía que apresurar la marcha para tener todo listo para el siguiente número.

…

El peli azul que se había mantenido dentro de la isla nipona, por fin tuvo que salir, aunque sea solo dos semanas en las cuales tenía que formar parte de una orquesta sinfónica en Londres, Inglaterra.

Los numerosos conciertos eran alegres y más cuando empezaban los solos y podía demostrar el gran talento del cual era dueño, sin embargo, su ahora mayor motivación era una inocente sonrisa que siempre lo alababa… Aquel pequeño se había convertido en parte de él, un chico que no solo quería ser su discípulo, si no que también quería formar parte de su familia y que poco a poco, lo estaba consiguiendo. Kodoku era un gran admirador de Ikuto y en cada concierto el peli azul grababa sus solos para enviarlos por correo al pequeño, quien por webcam, terminaba elevando el ego del violinista.

Tal vez sea solo curiosidad, pero me gustaría saber quien fue tan idiota como para abandonar a esos maravillosos pequeños y a su hermosa madre –discutía internamente mientras observaba el duplicado de la fotografía… Si, la misma fotografía que Amu observaba cada vez que necesitaba ánimos.

Al terminar el último concierto revisó la grabación y envió el correo, recibiendo respuesta inmediata, pero no del pequeño, si no de la peli rosa… el correo lo dejó algo intrigado y preocupado, así que decidió omitir los dos días que estaría de descanso ahí y esa misma noche partió de vuelta a con ella.

…

Algo sorprendida de ver que sus hijos se estaban comunicando con Ikuto, fuera del país, decidió que era hora de que él supiera todo respecto a ellos, después de todo, ella se sentía como una tonta adolescente junto a el, la razón era muy sencilla: ella estaba realmente enamorada de él.

Después de recibir el mensaje de confirmación los nervios comenzaron a invadirla, era temprano, acababa de salir del trabajo y de recoger a los niños, sin embargo, ella sintió algo de ansiedad de que el día terminara, y, que su peli azul llegara… Y contarle toda la verdad que había mantenido desde sus diecinueve años, una verdad que incluso ocultaba a sus mejores amigos… exceptuando a Rima y Nagihiko.

…

El momento en que se reencontraron, con solo dos semanas de no verse, causo que el aire entre ellos fuera apretante, obligándolos, claramente a en lugar de saludarse, solo se besaran. Ella se había tomado el día libre para poder estar con el y platicarle todo, sin embargo sus planes cambiaron en cuanto lo vieron salir por la puerta de llegada del vuelo.

El beso entre ellos siempre causaba nuevas experiencias, nunca era el mismo beso, sin embargo en todos, siempre estaban entregando el corazón a su pareja. Después de ese cálido recibimiento fueron a la mansión de Amu, la cual estaba vacia, porque los niños estaban en la escuela, Ami de compras y Kukai tenia un partido importante, por lo cual Utau iria, y para que no estuviera sola, había arrastrado a los recién llegados de Luna de miel, Rima y Nagihiko.

Con besos largos y también con cortos, llegaron a la habitación de la peli rosa, la cual poseía una enorme cama King side con unas cortinas de seda adornando el exterior y con una cama con un juego de sabanas color chocolate. La recostó suavemente, aun besándola y se dejaron llevar por todo el amor que ambos sentían. Para el peli azul era la primera vez que hacía el amor y el tener esa experiencia con su amada Amu era aun más alegría para el, sin embargo durante su unión Amu se sentía una inexperta, una tonta y al sentir ese doloroso placer incluso soltó algunas lagrimas, lo cual dejo extrañado al peli azul, sin embargo le causó una extraña reconfortante alegría, a la cual no supo darle explicación.

…

Al terminar la peli rosa quedó recostada en el pecho descubierto del peli azul y le dedicó un cálido beso, a lo cual el peli azul respondió con un "Te amo" tan sincero que Amu sintió un nudo, hermoso nudo en el estomago.

Ikuto yo… –comenzó Amu tartamudeando y sin mirarlo a la cara, sin embargo al recordar las palabras que hace poco había oído de la boca de su amado se armo de valor.

Salió de la cama y se colocó encima la camisa de él, para después acercarse a uno de los muebles de donde sacó un gran libro, que más bien era un álbum fotográfico, se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado, en la orilla de la cama, donde lo extendió y comenzó a dejar ver algunas fotografías de Amu más joven, con sus padres y la pequeña niña molesta que hace poco conoció, sin embargo en cada fotografía se veía alegre, totalmente diferente a como era, lo cual extrañó a Ikuto.

Así que lo notaste tú también –susurró solo para los dos y lo miró a los ojos –. Quiero… no, necesito contarte quienes son _mis hijos_… quienes son en realidad Kodoku y Akane.

Por primera vez, desde que la había conocido, Amu había arrastrado con algo de dolor las palabras "mis hijos" lo cual lo desconcertó totalmente.

Adelante, te escuchare y apoyaré –le respondió, a pesar de que se encontraba confundido y le dio un beso.

…

La escena esta así, hemos regresado a la edad de dieciocho años de Amu, exactamente a su cumpleaños. Ella estaba recostada en su cama, apenas despertando a ese día tan especial para ella. Apenas se había graduado de la preparatoria y, aunque había decidido tomar un año sabatino en la Universidad, se encontraba en la mejor forma. Una pequeña niña con cabello castaño entró a su habitación y comenzó a saltar sobre la peli rosa.

Vamos Amu ¡Hermana es tu cumpleaños! No debes quedarte dormida, iremos a la playa de vacaciones –esa pequeña y alegre castaña era Ami Hinamori… era muy diferente a como se encuentra en la actualidad.

Vamos, nuestros padres todavía ni se han de haber levantado, y todavía falta una ghora para que salgamos, es muy temprano, vuelve a dormir Ami –le indicó y un pulsón en su corazón se sintió.

Esta bien, iré a despertar a nuestros padres, ¡Aunque sea temprano estoy muy emocionada!

La peli rosa se levantó de golpe de la cama y corrió a la puerta de su habitación para interrumpir el paso de Ami.

Esta bien ya estoy levantada, pero tu, mejor vete a vestir y a lavar la cara y los dientes, bajaré a hacer el desayuno y despertaré a nuestros padres en lo que tu te preparas.

La pequeña asintió y corrió de regreso a su cuarto, tocando también la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, y entrando a la suya, una puerta rosa con flores. Amu salió de su habitación aun con el corazón acelerado y tocó la puerta de los huéspedes, para después abrirla.

Para creo que es hora de que te levantes, Ami ya esta despierta –su padre, quien estaba en el cuarto solo, recostado en la cama individual se levantó con pesadez.

La peli rosa salió de la habitación y se encontró con su madre en el pasillo, una mujer joven y hermosa, que había dejado sus estudios en cuanto se enteró que estaba embarazada de Amu, más sin embargo ese hecho no la hizo infeliz pues en ese momento estaba perdidamente enamorada de Tsumugu Hinamori, por lo cual en cuanto recibió la propuesta de matrimonio, aceptó gustosa.

Menos mal que levantaste al flojo de Tsumugu –le dijo y caminó hacia el baño al otro lado de la habitación de la que había salido, para que después saliera su padre de la habitación de huéspedes.

No te preocupes hija… ojala y todo esto termine bien –susurró lo ultimo para el, sin embargo olvidó que su hija mayor estaba presente.

Ambos se vistieron y la peli rosa aun en pijamas preparó el desayuno, y mientras lo hacía comio, para subir después a su cuarto a arreglarse y avisarle a su padre, a su madre y su hermana que estaba listo.

Durante la comida todo transcurrió en silencio exceptuando el alegre "Iremos de vacaciones" que tarareaba Ami entre bocado y bocado. Al terminar la peli rosa ya se había alistado y también bajó las maletas de todos para colocarlas en el auto.

Eres tan responsable hija, no me imagino como es que tu eres hija del tonto de Tsumugu.

El padre y la madre de él estaban peleados, pues ella creía que le era infiel, sin sospechar que sus creencias eran las correctas.

Durante las dos semanas que estuvieron en Okinawa, su padre no encendió en celular y su madre solo aparentaba estar feliz frente a Ami… Sin embargo el caos llegó al regresar a la ciudad. Dos semanas después del regreso, el padre de la peli rosa olvidó su almuerzo y entre Amu y Midori, su madre, se lo llevaron.

Midori en ese momento, durante todo el camino, había pensado en perdonar a quien había sido el amor de su vida, sin embargo todo se convirtió en catástrofe en cuanto entraron a la oficina de Tsumugu y lo encontraron con una mujer aun más joven que la madre de Amu, con un bebé en brazos… un bebe que era idéntico a la peli rosa.

¡Qué se significa esto Tsumugu! –gritó exasperada Midori con las lagrimas brotando fuertemente de sus ojos.

Es… mi hijo –se excuso, sin embargo solo causo que Midori lo abofeteara y saliera de ahí, sin embargo, gracias a su madurez, Amu se quedó en el sitio, aunque impresionada, quiso saber la historia oculta.

Dime que paso padre –le pidió y Tsumugo se hecho para atrás en el asiento en el que estaba.

Esta bien, es lo menos que te puedo dar Amu… Una explicación.

Tsumugu le platico a Amu lo obvio, Midori había perdido la confianza en el incluso antes de conocer a Elizabeth, la mujer voluminosa, pero hermosa que cargaba al bebé; ella tenia el cabello negro como el ébano y ojos verde esmeralda, unos ojos hermosos en verdad, además de tener una mirada de enamorada hacía Tsumugu Hinamori.

Desde hace tres años Midori había desconfiado de él, quien solo buscaba un aumento, razón por la cual llegaba a casa tarde y tenía muchos viajes de negocios, sin embargo, la madre de Amu sospecho, erróneamente que la engañaba, comenzando así con pleitos y más pleitos.

Durante un año lo soportó sin embargo llegó a conocer a Elizabeth, una chica que recién finalizaba sus estudios en la Universidad de Tokio y comenzaría a trabajar en el despacho del cual formaba parte Tsumugu. Por el trabajo ellos frecuentaban mucho, incluso comían los almuerzos juntos y, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera notarlo, se terminaron enamorando. Apenas hace un año el padre de Amu había pensado seriamente en el divorcio, sobretodo al oír que, por más dolor que para Elizabeth fuera, se alejaría de él para no causarle problemas.

Apenas hace cinco meses el se había enterado que Elizabeth estaba con tres meses de embarazo, por lo cual le plantó la idea a su actual esposa, sin embargo ella la rechazo. Los papeles para el divorcio comenzaron a tramitarse de parte de él, por lo cual ella lo envió a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes. Amu sabía todo aquello porque había mantenido la compostura por su hermana menor, a quien mantenía lejos de los pleitos, razón por la cual la peli rosa maduro más rápido que cualquiera de su edad.

Al terminar la historia, Tsumugu le dijo a Amu que el pequeño había nacido dos días después del cumpleaños de ella, lo cual de alguna manera le causo algo de alegría a la peli rosa.

¿Puedo cargarlo? –preguntó insegura pero con un cariño sincero hacía el pequeño.

Claro –respondió Elizabeth y le pasó al pequeño.

Después de estar un rato, Amu fue a recoger a Ami a la escuela, pero al llegar a casa, en la puerta encontraron una nota de parte de su madre.

"_No puedo estar fingiendo, me he hartado de la mascara, y más al enterarme de la existencia de ese niño, lo siento, los papeles de divorcio están en la mesa… Tal vez nos veamos dentro de poco._

_Las ama, Midori_"

La pequeña castaña se negó a creerlo, sin embargo esa noche regresó Tsumugo a casa acompañado de Elizabeth, recogiendo los papeles y guardándolos. Ami cambió desde ese día y hasta un año después justo para el cumpleaños de Amu, regresó Midori, cambiada, alegre, y, con compañía de un niño en brazos y un apuesto y joven rubio.

El joven, Richard, era el nuevo esposo de Midori, quien la había consolado durante la tristeza de la traición, que la verdad ella misma había conseguido. Se terminó enamorando de él y casándose, teniendo ahora a esta prematura niña, una chica con cabellos rubís, sin embargo con ojos color ámbar, del mismo tono que Amu. En esas fechas Tsumugu y Elizabeth, junto con el pequeño habían salido de viaje, a celebrar que ya estaban oficialmente casados, las pequeñas también estaban invitadas, más sin embargo la pequeña se negó rotundamente, ya que no soportaba ni a él pequeño, ni a Elizabeth.

Para el cumpleaños de Ami, ella eligió un viaje a la playa, donde habían pasado sus últimas vacaciones en familia, un lugar que ella apreciaba mucho. También para la fiesta invitó a Midori, quien al momento de encontrarse con Tsumugu comenzó a discutir, a pesar de que tenía a la bebe cerca. La peli rosa se llevó a ambos bebes, el pequeño peli rosa y a la pequeña rubia al auto donde los cuido hasta que cayó la noche, que fue cuando la castaña que recién cumplía años, exigió el que regresaran a la casa.

Los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos en el auto de la peli rosa, por lo cual le indicaron que ella los llevara y allá los recogían. Al llegar a la casa, Amu dejó a ambos bebes en sus canastas de dormir y Ami, quien no quería estar con ninguno de sus padres, subió a su habitación azotando la puerta, la cual estaba totalmente negra y con un letrero de "_No pasen_".

Las horas pasaron, más sin embargo la peli rosa quedó rendida en el sofá esperando a los padres. A la mañana siguiente una llamada despertó a Amu, solo para darle una pésima noticia… Sus padres y sus actuales esposos habían muerto en una colisión con un tráiler, en la carretera.

…

La historia que le había contado la peli rosa a Ikuto era casi como de una novela, sin embargo al pensar en lo que le había dicho solo pudo expresar palabras ahogadas.

Entonces… Me estas diciendo que Kodoku y Akane son… ¿Tus hermanos?

Así es Ikuto –lo miro a los ojos, unos ojos con tantas ganas de llorar que él solo la pudo abrazar, lo hizo su cuerpo por inercia… No deseaba verla llorar –por esa razón mi hermana no para de llamarlos bastardos y que no son parte de su familia, me duele porque a esos pequeños yo los amo como si en verdad fueran mis hijos, les he dedicado mi vida… ¡Ellos son mi vida! Ni si quiera había salido con nadie desde que formaron parte de mi vida…

No te preocupes amor mío… veras que ella tarde o temprano entenderá, y yo, los protegeré –le dijo y la peli rosa se soltó a llorar.

Después de unos minutos de estar así la peli rosa dejó de llorar… ahora Ikuto formaba parte de su vida y sabía su pasado, sin embargo el enterarse el origen de los pequeños solo le causo que los quisiera proteger con su vida... como si fuera en verdad su padre…

* * *

_**Al fin el misterio fue revelado ¿No?**_

_**Bueno hasta aqui los dejo y perdón, en serio perdón a todos aquellos que me esperaron tanto tiempo, ojala dentro de poco les pueda subir el cap de mi otra historia, por ahorita me retiro, espero sus Rews!**_

_**.**_

_***Sky***_

_**.**_

_***Kissu***_

_**.**_

_***Utau the angel and demon of the music***_

_**.**_

_**¿U need help? ¡I´m the perfect person for this thing! ¡I´m Yowane Haku!**_

_**.**_


End file.
